


Pretty Boy

by mychemicalmind



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: Anal Sex, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bottom Spencer Reid, Coming Untouched, Desk Sex, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Kinky, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Derek, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Derek Morgan, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalmind/pseuds/mychemicalmind
Summary: “Morgan, what are you--”“You can’t get free, can you?”orthe one where Morgan has a thing for how easily he can overpower Reid.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 5
Kudos: 743





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my first Criminal Minds fanfic and it might not be the best but I promise it'll get better, It's also late so please forgive me for any mistakes, like spelling or grammar. I love feedback, so if you want I'd love to read comments. Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> All the love,  
> -kat

“Actually, all serial killers are not loners, nor are they always “evil geniuses.” Mainly, they--”

“What Reid is getting at, is that this guy may be mentally ill, instead of an outcast,” Morgan said, cutting the doe-eyed genius off. 

Reid nodded along, not offended by being cut off. He and Morgan had a brother-like relationship, where they would tease each other relentlessly. Well, brotherly is what he loosely labeled it. 

Once everyone filed out of the bullpen for lunch, Morgan caught Reid by the sleeve, pulling him back and into him. He ruffled his hair as Reid struggled to get free, though he knew it was no use. Morgan let him go after letting him push against him for a moment, realizing how much power he had over the younger man. 

He was sure Reid was playfully chastising him for treating him so roughly, but Derek’s mind was on something else. He never really thought about how much stronger he was than the smaller man, and speaking of smaller, he realized how much bigger he was. He was broader and more muscular. 

That was in no way to make fun of the smaller man, in fact, Morgan found it kind of hot. He couldn’t help but think of how he could easily overpower Reid. He could pin him up against the wall or bend him over a desk, and he wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. He could pin his wrists above…

“Are you listening to a word I’m saying...Derek?!” 

He was brought back to the present situation by Spencer snapping his fingers in his face. He smacked his hand away gently and smirked, making the curly-haired man even more -fake- angry.

“I’ve been yelling at you for the last five minutes and it’s all gone in one ear and out the other. How dare you not listen to me when I’m scolding you? Not to mention I’m wasting my valuable lunchtime. Everyone else is already gone!” 

All Morgan caught was that they were the only ones left in the building for at least forty-five minutes. That did spark his interest, quite quickly indeed. A plan ran through his head as he looked the boy-genius up and down. 

Reid caught the look and returned it with a confused one, “what? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Before he knew what was happening, he was being pushed against the wall, a small shriek coming out of his mouth that he would certainly deny later. His hazel eyes looked into dark brown ones, a silent question being passed between the two still bodies. 

Morgan took Reid’s hands from his sides and placed them above his head, pinning them to the wall with one of his hands. The other hand ran down the buttons on the younger man’s shirt. His eyes followed his hands, leaving Reid’s to close as he took a breath and tried to push Morgan back (to no avail). 

“Morgan, what are you--”

“You can’t get free, can you?”

A scoff passed through Reid’s lips as he pushed harder. “Are you making fun of me? Just because you’re a bit bigger doesn’t mean you’re stronger than me. You know, statistically…” 

He was cut off by a hand being placed over his mouth, only to be taken away moments later. He kept quiet as the older man pressed his body flush against his. 

“I’m not making fun of you, pretty boy. I’m just stating the fact that you couldn’t get free, even if you wanted to.” Derek brought his mouth beside the brown-haired man’s ear, whispering in it and sending shivers down his spine, “I could take you right here, right now. I could pick you up and fuck you against this wall, and all you’d be able to do is whimper my name.”

Spencer could feel himself swallow, his pants tightening noticeably. He didn’t dare close his eyes, as much as he wanted to. His cheeks were rosy and warm, he could feel the blush on his skin. He stopped struggling and settled for slumping against the wall, trying not to give it away that he would very much let Derek do anything he wanted to him. He wanted him to keep talking, and he got just what he wanted. 

Derek nosed behind Reid’s ear as he kept talking, “I could bend you over my desk, or put you on your back and fuck into you until you couldn’t see anything but stars and tears, once you come back to. Hell, I could fuck you senseless; pinning you down and pulling those curls of yours. I’d make sure to wreck you completely. Would you like that, to be my pretty wrecked baby?” 

Reid was surprised he had words left in his brain. His genius mind was barely working, the cranks struggling to put anything out. All he could manage was a whimper of, “please.”

That’s all it took for Morgan. He was all over the smaller man, kissing and nipping at the pale skin of his neck, his free hand popping the buttons open that it had previously been tracing. Reid stayed pliant under the other man’s touch, only moving to help shimmy out of his pants, his underwear going along with them. 

Once his pretty boy was undressed, Morgan leaned back and admired what was his now. Reid may have been smaller, but he was fit. He had prominent collar bones and the faint outline of abs, trailing down was his v-line. Derek let his eyes wander lower, being met with Reid’s cock. 

The boy-genius closed his eyes, insecure about his body. As soon as he noticed, Morgan dug his fingers gently into Reid’s hipbone, enough to get his eyes to flutter open. 

“You’re closing in on yourself, don’t do that. You’re gorgeous, my pretty boy. If I could sit here and admire you all day I would, but we both want me inside of you so I can’t right now. Now, I want you laid out on my desk as soon as I let your wrists go, is that clear?”

“Y-yes.” Reid gave out, quietly. He wasn’t used to be complimented like that. Not to mention that he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. 

Morgan nodded and stepped back, smirking when Reid practically threw himself on his desk. He wanted nothing more than to have the boy fall apart beneath him, but time was a valuable thing at the moment. So, he grabbed a sachet of lube that he kept in his desk and undid his belt and pants, pulling his throbbing length out. 

His own cock had been neglected as he focused solely on the beautiful boy beneath him and he nearly gasped when the cool air hit the heated flesh. His eyes met Reid’s as he ripped the lube open, coating three fingers completely, knowing the small boy would need a lot of prep. 

He slowly circled the lithe boy’s hole, noting the way it fluttered on instinct, before pushing the tip of his finger in. With just one finger, he could feel how tight his boy was. Once Reid relaxed a bit he pushed the rest of his finger in, only moving it once Reid gave him a small nod. 

“Has anyone ever had you like this before?” Morgan asked, stroking the pale boy’s thigh with his free hand in an attempt to relax him. His second finger prodded beside his first, making Reid tense then loosen. 

“N-no, no one.” 

Derek smirked at that, sliding his second finger past the ring of muscle. Gently, gently, he worked it in beside the other one, opening his pretty boy up for him. 

“Course not, angel. You’re only mine, aren’t you?” 

Reid gave a weak nod and a whimper in response, floating in the pleasure his body was experiencing. He felt higher with ever scissor and thrust, lightheaded once the third finger joined the other two. 

When he deemed him ready, Morgan withdrew his fingers from the boy, watching as his stretched hole fluttered around nothing. He used the rest of the lube he had to coat himself with it, moaning as the cold lube came in contact with his cock. 

“Are you ready, baby? Ready for my cock?”

“Please,” was what Reid found himself saying, even though he was sure he wanted to beg because he wanted to be filled so bad. 

Morgan almost wanted to make him beg, but he wouldn’t, not now. He needed to be in his boy, no more teasing. Well, not at the moment. 

He positioned himself at the entrance of the pliant body, slipping the head of his cock past the ring of muscle and into the beautiful body beneath him. He kept going deeper as Reid nodded to him. Once he bottomed out he stayed still, waiting for Reid to adjust. He was in shock at how well this boy was taking him. Spencer always amazed him, what could he say?

“Move, please, move.” 

That’s all the conformation Morgan needed before he was taking small hips into his hands and ramming the poor boy into the desk. A pained and pleasurable whimper was forced from the boy, but he never once told Derek to stop, or even to slow down. 

Derek was gripping hard enough to leave bruises, and he was sure he would. He didn’t let up though, he wanted to mark up his boy, and for one main reason…

“Who do you belong to, baby?”

“Y-you, you.” Spencer managed to choke out around moans and whimpers, his strength depleting as he took everything he was given.  
“That’s right. You’re my pretty boy, aren’t you?”

Spencer was losing what power he had left, pleasure lighting him on fire and broken sobs threating to rack his body. But he was a good boy, and good boys always answered. So, he gave a shaky, “Yours… I’m your pr-pretty b..boy”

That encouraged Morgan to go faster, wanting to keep his promise of making the boy see stars. He grabbed his boy’s hands, half pinning them beside either side of his head, and half holding them. He could see Reid’s cock was full and heavy between their stomachs. 

He wanted his baby to come untouched, and he knew just how to make that happen. Along with plowing him into the desk, he praised his boy. 

“Wish you could see yourself right now, my beautiful boy. You look so gorgeous, all spread out and wrecked, just for me. I can’t imagine how you’ll hide this from the team. Your pretty pink lips are swollen and your curls are all splayed out. You’re a work of art. I want you to come for me, love.”

That was all it took to have Spencer sobbing and whimpering the older man’s name as he shot between his chest and Derek’s. He couldn’t bother being embarrassed by making such a mess, he was too far gone. He went pliant as Derek pumped into him once, twice more before coming inside him. 

Once he composed himself, he pulled slowly and gently out of his boy, careful not to hurt him. Reid squirmed as he felt the warm liquid run down his thighs. He was barely back and he couldn’t be bothered to be grossed out, or rather, turned on. 

“You’ve got to get dressed, kid. The team will be back any minute and you don’t want to be caught like this, do you?” 

That was motivation enough for Reid to grab a tissue and wipe himself off as best he could, his balance faltering a time or two. Once he was dressed and somewhat presentable, he sat on Derek’s desk, whimpering once his rear-end came in contact with the hard surface. 

Derek couldn’t help but smirk as he heard the sound escape his love’s lips. He stepped closer, placing a gentle hand on the geniuses cheek, leaning in and capturing his lips in a loving kiss. It was like nothing Reid had experienced and he didn’t want it to end. 

Of course, it did, but he was sure it would come again. As soon as Morgan pulled away, a door was opening, making the two men jump apart, Reid almost falling off the desk but catching himself last minute. The team filed in, looking between the two men who had busied themselves with random things in the moment. 

“You guys go to lunch?” JJ asked, raising an eyebrow at whichever of the two boys would make eye-contact. 

Morgan spoke up, knowing Reid was a terrible liar, “We had a working lunch.” He said, shrugging it off. 

The team nodded and headed to their offices, looking over their individual pieces of evidence for the case they were working. Derek went to walk to his, not wanting to bring any more suspicion than there already was, but Reid stopped him. 

He pulled him to the side, one thing on his mind. He looked down before asking the question, nervously, “was I, um, was I okay?”

Morgan took a quick glance around the room, making sure everyone was occupied before leaning in and whispering in the doe-eyed boy’s ear, “you were amazing, the best…” He placed a kiss to his cheek,

“My pretty boy.”


End file.
